


We'll have a blue, a blue, blue, blue Christmas

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [33]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Food, Gen, Kid Fic, fun times with mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: kid!Arthur has fun in the kitchen, much to Carolyn's dismay.Written for Fandot Creativity, Holiday Edition. Prompts were blue and/or cookie





	We'll have a blue, a blue, blue, blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This fic also contains food.

"Eek!" 

"Arthur? Everything okay in there?"

There was a brief pause before Arthur sputtered, "Everything is fine, Mum! Nothing, nothing to worry about."

Carolyn sighed. Usually, when Arthur said 'nothing to worry about,' there was, in fact,  _something_ to worry about. She stepped into the kitchen and had to make a decision between laughing very, very hard, and being playfully angry at her 10 year old son.

"Dear heart, what is that on your face?"

"Blue frosting, Mum."

"And how did that  _get_ on your face, Arthur?"

"Uh.....well....the mixer...."

"Oh, you were mixing something and you made it go too high?"

"Yeah." Arthur said in a small voice, while scooping some of the frosting from his face.

"Why on Earth is it blue, though?"

"Because of that song, Mum."

"What song?"

"You know, that Elvis song. That Blue Christmas song. You said it was your favourite, so I wanted to make you cookies inspired by that song, but, I failed. As usual."

"Oh, Arthur. Come here, let's get your face cleaned up and we can get back to making cookies." 

"Thanks, Mum."

 


End file.
